Christmas at the BAU
by writer-princess
Summary: Did you know that Santa brings love. Well, this secret santa exchange might just do that. Story is better than summary, please try it! Second and end chapter is finally there. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry it's not the next chapter of TOCHFH. This is a small one-shot about Christmas. It popped in my head while I was decorating the Christmas tree with my younger brother last Saturday. I hope you'll enjoying it.

_There's two people I need to thank. The first I forgot to mention before (sorry about that by the way) is RogueStorm84 because she beta'd this for me. Also thanks to the-truthful-lie : we hadn't seen those mistakes before, so thank you for pointing them out. I kept JJ, because it's her nickname, but I hadn't realized for Hotch._

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas at the BAU<strong>

When the different agents of the BAU came into work that morning, there was a tree. And not a small tree. It was a really, really big Christmas tree. The agents slowly moved to their desk. On each and every single one of the desks, closed offices included, lay a box. They were all different sizes, shapes and colors. The biggest, weirdest shaped and most colorful had been left on six desks. JJ had a big, bright blue, heart-shaped box; Derek, a flashy red snowmen-shaped box; David, an emerald lightning bolt shaped box; Aaron, a beige gingerbread man shaped one; Emily's box was a sunny yellow flower and Spencer had a lime green star-shaped one.

Every agent opened their box, all finding Christmas decorations and two envelopes. They all opened one of the envelopes, the one saying

"_Open this first or you'll have to face my wrath!_"

Just by those ten words, recognition hit every one. There was only one person capable of this. But, they opened the envelope nonetheless. After all, nobody was stupid enough to disobey that order.

_"Go decorate the tree or I'll get mad."_

The note said. Many of the agents sighed before wondering if a couple of decorations were worth making one Penelope Garcia mad...

Soon, the entire office was around the Christmas tree, putting up their decorations. Spencer stood next to the tree, a confused look on his face.

"Is everything okay, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Yes. I know the tradition of Christmas trees, but I've never really made one. What's the point?"

"The point?" Derek answered, surprising the two friends from behind.

"The point is to have a great family time and to put gifts under it. We've explained it before, no?" He explained an amused look on his face. He always found it funny that Spencer seemed unable to grasp such simple things.

"Yeah... Well, there'll be no gifts under that one."

"That is why you should have read the second note" Emily said, waving a piece of paper as the rest of their team walked to them.

_"In this envelope, you'll find the name of someone. It's the name of your secret Santa. The budget is $35 before taxes. Before you even start to think about asking, your participation is mandatory. Everyone has someone in their own team to make things easier. By then you wonder how I will know you participated. Here's your answer: because I'm wonderful and I can make you pay if you don't. Also, I have the exhaustive list of who has who and I will check that everyone has a gift. At the risk of repeating myself: you don't want to make me mad!_

_Love everyone and Happy Holidays,_

_PS: You can't tell who you have to anyone! (Under the same consequences as the rest: my wrath)"_

"Only Garcia…" David sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, I am the best!" She said, coming behind them.

"Was it really necessary, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, sir. It'll bring a little of Christmas spirit around here."

Hotch sighed, but didn't reply.

"I still don't understand why we need a tree." Spencer declared.

The team members exchanged a look. It was sad that Spencer didn't understand the symbolism of a Christmas tree.

"When I was a kid, we'd decorate the three on the second weekend of December. When it was all over, my mom we would all sit around it on the floor while my dad plugged the lights." Derek said.

"Yeah? Well, it was the same in my family, but every year, my mom would hand the star to my dad. My dad would kiss her before putting the star on top of the tree." JJ said smiling. "I do the same with Will."

"Sharing Christmas tree stories?" Emily asked.

"Yes. What was it like at the embassies?" Derek wondered.

"We had many trees in the embassy decorated by the staff, but no matter the country, one was going to our house. It was always small compared to the others, but it was ours. It was one of the only times my parents weren't fighting. My father used to lift me so I could put the star on top. What about you, Aaron?"

"It was normal I guess. Every year, Sean and I would argue about which one of us would get to put the star on. Our mother always did it while we argued."

"I have the best memories of Christmas trees before my parents died." Penelope said with a smile. "I made most of the decorations... My parents would roll their eyes and let me do it, anyway. And you David?"

"We did it on the 24th. The complete family around my grandmother's tree. You've never seen anything that chaotic!"

The group turned toward Spencer.

"I hadn't one home. But the librarian of my favorite library always made me help her. I didn't mind, but I've never understood why."

"Why didn't you have one, home?" Emily asked.

"My mom didn't like Christmas trees; she thought they were great places to hide cameras and things." Spencer sighed.

"Then this is why we're making one today, pretty boy. Because we're a family and this is Christmas." Derek said putting an arm around Spencer's shoulders.

The rest of the team smiled and went back to work. Spencer and Derek stayed there, watching the tree. Spencer put his head on Derek's shoulder without even realizing he did so. Derek looked at Spencer, love shining through his eyes. He closed his hand tightly, his fingers around a little piece of paper with Spencer's name written on it.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Might have a sequel if you guys ask nicely... Reviewers get hugs and Christmas cookies! ^^<br>Love as always, Anne


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God! I realized sometime last month that I never got around making that second chapter. I've been so busy with school, work and the beta work I'm doing it's crazy. I'm glad to have a (not a full) two weeks off from school before finishing the term, but I couldn't let this go unfinished anymore. So there you go and I hope you guys will forgive me.

* * *

><p>It was early. Spencer was standing in front of the Christmas tree, leaning against a desk. It was early, even for Spencer… But, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Things were keeping him from sleeping, silly things at that. Christmas. He didn't know much about Christmas.<p>

Or maybe it was the opposite. He knew so much that it didn't make any sense to him anymore. His team had talked so much about Christmas. He had never really thought he was missing something by not celebrating Christmas. But now, he wished he had celebrated Christmas before. He wouldn't feel so ignorant.

Part of him wanted to talk to someone, preferably Derek. Spencer sighed. Of course, preferably Derek. Spencer was desperately in love with Derek. But he wasn't a fool. He knew he wasn't good enough for Derek. Because Derek deserved someone beautiful, funny and sociable. And Spencer was not beautiful and he wasn't funny and he sure as hell wasn't sociable. There were plenty of people that fit those qualifications, plenty of women. Next to that, to them, Spencer looked plain.

He wasn't used to being plain. He had always shone somehow, much to his dismay. His intelligence had shone everywhere: high school, Caltech, the FBI Academy, the BAU. He had wished so many times to be more normal, but with an intelligence like his and the awkwardness that went with it, he had never gotten the chance to be normal. Spencer snorted. _Be careful what you wish for_, he thought. He had wished to be as normal and plain as they come for as long as he could remember… and now that he had gotten to be normal in Derek's eyes, he wished he wasn't. If only Derek could see him.

Spencer sighed. Daydreaming wouldn't change anything he thought. He stood up and went to the break room.

SRDM

Spencer came back from the break room with a coffee in hand. His eyes lingered on the Christmas tree for a minute before he sat at his desk to complete paperwork. He had just taken a file when his head shot up. His eyes went back to the Christmas tree. THERE! On the top of a pile of gifts was a red and green box that hadn't been there before he went to get coffee. He knew it wasn't just in his head, eidetic memory, remember. They say curiosity killed the cat, but Spencer wasn't a cat… so he guessed it was okay to take a peek. He didn't know what it was about that box, but something was drawing him to it.

He looked around, checking that nobody was looking at him before walking to the pile of gifts. The young agent slowly moved open the tag. Inside in bold candy cane letters was printed his name. Nothing else. Spencer smiled softly. He wondered which one of his teammates had his name.

SRDM

Derek Morgan was leaning against the doorframe of Garcia's office. He watched Spencer get lost in his thoughts as he wondered who or what could have put that heartbroken look on his face. He wished he'd know, just so he can make it all better. He wished he could kick whoever's ass that was making the amazing Doctor Spencer Reid so miserable.

Derek smiled softly when he sees Spencer came back from the break room with that sugar induced coma Spencer liked to call coffee. He watched Spencer glance at the Christmas tree, once and then again, before standing up and walking to the new gift on the top of the pile. He grinned at Spencer ecstatic expression when he realizes that the gift is his.

Derek thought for a long time about what he could give Spencer for Christmas. He was going crazy about it and it's finally his mother that gave him the answer. She didn't know she did though. Derek kept it secret. That's why he had printed Spencer's name instead of writing it. Because, Spencer would have known immediately that the gift was from him. And in any case, Spencer would have to wait…

SRDM

By some kind of miracle, they don't catch a case for Christmas. Spencer could spout out a thousand facts about how the Holidays are a big trigger for sociopaths and psychopaths, but he doesn't.

It's December 23rd and almost everyone is around the Christmas tree. The team exchanged gifts. Hotch gave Emily a new set of gloves and scarfs, both bright red with mistletoe;_ that way, you'll always have a part of Christmas around. _He, himself received a couple of colorful ties from JJ. _Face it, Hotch. You need a little more color and originality in your life._ Garcia gave David a bright heavy box. Inside, he found a large book about wine. _You're a difficult man to shop for, David Rossi._ David only smiled and handed out a package to JJ. Once opened, the package revealed a pair of colorful glass earrings. _They'll replace the ones you lost on the last case._ Derek was next. He received from Emily some CD from some group Spencer has never heard before._ Don't know how you can listen to that, but as long as you don't put it in the SUV…_ Spencer got up to hand Penelope her gift. _I'm not really good at gifts, but I hope you'll like it._ Penelope happily tore the wrapping paper away and opened the box. She smiled as she discovered a series of colorful, sparkly, glittery and feathery pen. _Don't worry Reid, it is perfect!_ Spencer smiled too. He knew really well who had his name. Derek stood up, looking all nervous suddenly. _Look, it isn't much, but… yeah… that's it._ Spencer slowly unwrapped the gift carefully, gaining eye rolls from the girls. It was a large book, a large photo album to be exact. Spencer opened it and stared at the first picture. It was a picture of the team. They were all smiling, sitting on a blanket at the picnic birthday party that Hotch had organized for Jack last year. Spencer turned each page, taking time to remember every detail of the memories each picture conjured up. His heart tightened when he realized he had only one page left. With a resolved expression, he turned the last page. It was a picture of Derek and him. They were looking at each other with silly grins on their face. Under the picture was glued an envelope. Spencer frowned before turning to Derek. _You'll read it tonight, okay pretty boy?_ Spencer agreed, thanking Derek for the gift.

SRDM

When Spencer got home, the first thing he did was to read the note in the envelope. It was written in the messy still somewhat elegant scribble that he had grown accustomed to with Derek.

_Dear Spencer,_

_We have known each other for years. I've always admire you. For your courage, your strength, your determination, your intelligence… I tried to tell you many times, but it never seemed to be the right time. Things happened: Elle, Gideon, Hankel, your mom, Foyette, Carl. And every time I wanted to say something, I backed out. I thought it would be better for you. I didn't care if I hurt. You were the only thing that mattered. Of course, Garcia didn't agree. I think she planned that secret Santa thing just for me. You have no idea how many times I tried to back out of telling you this while I gave you your gift. I couldn't say anything; my voice always seems to fail me in those moments. That's why I decided to write you instead. I have to tell you this Spencer, because otherwise I'll regret never doing it. I can't live my life wondering _what if_. _

_I love you, Spencer._

_I love everything about you. Your intelligence, your quirks, your facts, your obsessions, your flaws. I don't know how anyone as perfect as you are could love me back, but if you do, I hope you'll tell me. I also hope this will never change things between us, because you are my best friend. If you can't work with me anymore, I'll ask for a transfer. I would never ask you to leave the BAU. They're your family._

_Love, Derek._

Spencer felt the tears run down his cheeks. Derek loved him back. He sat immobile on his couch for what seemed to him an eternity, but was only a few minutes. He shook his head. He had to talk to Derek. Naturally, his car was still broken, so he hailed a cab. Twenty-five minutes and 47 seconds later, he was standing in front of Derek's house. He was relieved to find the lights open. After all, he didn't know if he had decided to go back home for the Holidays.

Spencer climbed the stairs rapidly before doing something totally uncharacteristic of him. He just barged in. He didn't knock, didn't wait. He opened the door and ran inside to find Derek. He found him in front of a Christmas tree.

"Things can't go back to the way they were before, Derek." He said.

Derek turned around, a broken-hearted expression on his face.

"Alright, pretty… Reid. I'll ask for a transfer after the Holidays."

Spencer looked at him stunned, before smiling.

"No, you idiot. They can't go back to the way they were, because I love you."

Spencer said, before taking the few steps separating him from Derek and pressing their lips together. Derek kissed back, wrapping his arms around Spencer and pulling him close to him. Suddenly a chorus of awww and squeals forced them to separate. Spencer turned his head to the left to find Derek's mother and sisters looking at them with silly grins on their faces. The young man felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Good evening Dr. Reid… or should I call you Spencer from now on? About damn time the two of you got together." Fran said.

"Spencer is fine, ma'am."

"Nonsense, I told you more than once to call me Fran. Anyways, the girls and I are going to go out for a while. Let you two time to work things out. Come on girls."

Fran led two protesting young women out of the door, leaving the two men alone in the living room.

"You could have told me your mother was here." Spencer whined.

"You didn't let me." Derek smiled. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Derek."

* * *

><p>So, it was kind of short, but I'm helping my grandmothers on both family sides for Christmas and I won't have time to post this otherwise.<p>

**Merry Christmas to everyone.  
><strong>

Love as always, Anne


End file.
